


Once, twice, thrice

by RedQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, BAMF Gai, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: Three times Gai carried Kakashi and one time Kakashi carried him.





	Once, twice, thrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/gifts).



> Thank you, [forgetme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme), for writing as much wonderful Kakashi/Gai as you have. All of your story ideas - all of them - leave me with such food for thought and my own imaginings and I'm grateful you are in this fandom for this wonderful pairing. I wish I had the turn of phrase to leave comments on each and every one of your fics (and their chapters) but I'd probably come off as repetitive. All I can do is art, so please consider this as a massive thanks for making several of my days with your fics!

 

* * *

 

 I tried to go the 4+1 times route but there are only so many ways to carry an adult.

Also it is very hard to find titles and summaries for a predominantly visual story. Apologies.

* * *

 

 

 **+**  [Original post may be found at tumblr here](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/166255169450/i-tried-to-do-the-4-1-but-there-are-only-so-many) **+**

* * *

 


End file.
